


Safe Space

by DeafAndDaring



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Fluff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Safe Space

For @star-spangled-bingo square “Wakanda”

Pairing: Bucky x Reader

Summary: An early morning adventure. Fluffy.

Words: 859

* * *

“Come on, I want to go somewhere.” Bucky’s voice was in your ear. His hand traipsed up and down your back as you woke, his smile warm and inviting.

“It’s Saturday, Buck. Saturday means sleep.” You mumbled softly, turning back into the pillows.

“I know, but it's a long flight.” Flight? Your eyes flew open, shooting to Bucky. 

“Excuse me?” You glared at your boyfriend. “Flight?” Bucky's soft chuckle filled the room as he slipped off the bed, already dressed in black joggers and a t-shirt. 

“Bag’s already packed, no need to get fancy. Take off in 20.” He winked as he picked up the matching duffles at the end of the bed (a Christmas present from just a few months prior) and left the bedroom. You grumbled, moving quickly to shower and throwing on some comfy clothes. You ran through the compound to the flight bay, waving to Sam as he finished up his run. Clint was standing on the flight deck, pointing and adjusting calculations for the damaged hanger landing after the last, incident involving recruits and explosives.

“Hey old Man?!” You hollard, getting his attention.

“Bay Three, hurry, he’ll leave you.” Clint mused. As if on cue you heard the jet start up, rolling your eyes at the theatrics of your boyfriend. Running, you jumped onto the jet just as it was lifting, closing the door behind you. You collapsed into the seat beside Bucky, punching his arm as you put on the headset. 

“Running late, are we?” He teased, easily maneuvering out of the compound and in an unknown direction.

“Where are we going?” You asked, pulling up coordinates.

“Somewhere I enjoy.” Bucky said softly as the system locked you out. “A Surprise.” 

___________

You had been flying for a while when you felt Bucky shift down into a landing pattern. Looking out across the field, there was nothing for hundreds of miles.

“Umm, Buck?” You said softly, looking at the smirk on his face. 

“Entering Landing Zone 24.” Bucky said into the mic on his headset.

“Opening Zone 24. Welcome back, Mr. Barnes.” A female voice rang out through the headset. She sounded, young- close to Peter’s age if you had to guess. You watched as the area around you shifted, a forcefield opening to let you in.

“Woah.” You said softly, taking it all in as Bucky landed. When the Jet cut off, you quickly stepped out of the seat, looking out at the nation. Bucky took your hand, duffles in the other.

“Welcome to Wakanda, Y/n.” He said softly as the door opened.

“Wait this is THE Wakanda. The one where the battle started?” You asked

“It is. Thankfully, we’re still here.” A man Said with a smile. “T’challa. Pleasure to finally meet you.” He took your hand and helped you onto the landing. “My Mother, Ramonda, and sister, Shuri.”

“It’s a pleasure, your majesty.” You said softly, bowing your head.

“Oh please, none of that. Barnes is family, and that means you are family.” T’challa and Bucky clapped hands into a hug, exchanging pleasantries. 

“I hear you are interning under Dr. Banner?” Shuri asked, bringing your attention back. 

“Something like that. I hear you made Buck’s new arm?” Shuri nodded with a smile.

“Wish to see the schematics?” Your eyes lit up, looking over at Bucky, who caught your look.

“Go.” He laughed. “I have some business to take care of before we can relax.” He mused. 

___________

Evening quickly came, and Shuri had given you directions to where you would be staying. She said Bucky insisted on keeping his home just outside the village on the other side of the town. You meandered around, smiling at the families running around, Mothers bringing dirty kids in for dinner, Fathers returning home with loud greetings. Everyone was happy, smiling and sharing greetings as you passed. 

A ring of laughter caught your ear in the breeze, and you followed it off the path. There, in the field was your Bucky, Laughing and kicking a soccer ball with some kids. He seemed more relaxed, like how you saw him in private. His long hair was pulled back into a loose bun, the sun glistening off his sweaty skin. You leaned on the home, watching them run around before a loud whistle caught everyone's attention. The kids' heads locked with the source of the sound, a Woman off in the distance with basket on her hip, and took off in her direction. Bucky smiled and waved at the kids, picking up his shirt and laughing to himself.

“Quite a game there.” You mused, walking towards him.

“They win every time.” He sighed, kicking the ball towards you. You swiped it, bouncing it from foot to foot before grabbing it in your hands. “Thats a foul.” Bucky kissed your nose.

“You seem to like it out here.” You smiled, starting to walk with him.

“I’m just a guy here. They have their super hero, their protection.” He smiled looking around. “It’s a nice change of pace.”

“It is. Thank you for sharing your safe space.” You said softly.

“You’re my safe space. Always will be.” 


End file.
